zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Proposal to a Doe
Many months have passed since the case that brought us back together A case that not only saved the city, but also helped me find my true lover Judy, you have no idea how I´ve missed you for so long Even when we were apart, I couldn´t forget a childhood friendship so strong Now that the adventure is over, love keeps blooming in Sahara Square´s nightlife As the city´s first and only rabbit belly dancer, you´re already gaining some fame Tonight, it´s that time again I go see you perform on the stage, my beauty As I´m going to the location, I have a surprise that I´m waiting to reveal eagerly It´s that same nightclub at Sahara Square where our paths crossed again I´ll never forget that unexpected but amazing reunion In my finest tux, I enter the nightclub and take the front row seat I do that every time I see you dance, as I´m filled with excitement It´s not too crowded in here, but still enough mammals to see your dance And after it´s over, there´ll be a moment together just for the two of us All of us go quiet as the music plays and the show is about to start And there she enters the stage, my long-eared and veiled sweetheart In your revealing yet beautiful red bedlah and jewelry, you´re a marvelous sight to behold As you start to sway your hips while holding a veil, I´m completely enthralled Your moves are sultrier and more elegant than before, probably not a coincidence It´s almost like this dance represent the feelings you have for me From your chest and navel movements, one can tell you´re a real pro And when the dance ends, you always get a thunderous applause too You notice me in the front row seat, winking at me and blowing a kiss I blush as an aardwolf sitting next to me calls me one lucky fox After the show, I wait here in the club as you get changed in the backstage You come out in a gorgeous purple evening dress, ready for a romantic dinnertime We dine together in the candlelight on the balcony, giving a nice view to the stars With the whole scenery around Sahara Square, we feel like being in the Arabian Nights Ever since our first date during the undercover mission, it has just gotten more romantic As I hold your paw, I see how your purple eyes shine magnificently, like it´s some kind of magic We share a toast in honor of Zootopia´s finest and fairest rabbit dancing girl As midnight draws closer, you thank me for a dinner this wonderful But just you wait for the big moment, my darling I kneel before you, revealing an ornate box with an amethyst ring Gazing into your eyes and asking the big question from the most important mammal ever in my life You agree, with a tiny tear of joy on your furry and cute bunny face The fox detective and his beloved kiss now when the moon is at its fullest Looks like it has finally come, my life´s happiest moment With my furry paws on your bare shoulders, I hold you and stroke your ears gently I´m going to be the most loving husband to you imaginable, my dear Judy Wherever our careers lead us, we´ll always be by each other´s side Ready to go on a journey together, with new horizons to pursue We´ve made each other´s lives complete, that is our destiny Loyal and caring soulmates for life is how we´re meant to stay Underneath the Sahara Square moon, two hearts now beat as one My soul is full of bliss after a successful proposal to a doe. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Proposal stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry